1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phosphites, and more particularly relates to cyclic bisphenyl phosphites and thermoplastic resin compositions stabilized therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cyclic biphenyl and bisphenyl monophosphites and their use as stabilizers in thermoplastic compositions are known, see Haruna U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,326 and Spivack U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,759, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Many of these cyclic bisphenyl and biphenyl monophosphites experience less than desirable levels of thermal and/or hydrolytic stability.
Consequently, there is a need to provide cyclic bisphenyl and biphenyl phosphites that exhibit enhanced levels of thermal and/or hydrolytic stability.